Sic Transit Gloria Mundi- So Passes Earthly Glory
by Lady Wolfbane
Summary: After Abel is framed for Seth's murder by Cain's hand, he flees to the Duchess of Kiev. Hoping his beloved tovarish will be able to help him, the two flee to Albion. From there, they decide what to do about the stability of the Empire and defeating the Contra Mundi once and for all.
1. Death of a Monarch

It was nighttime in the Empire of the True Race, just a few hours past sunset. The Duchess of Kiev sat on the balcony, quietly petting her pet tigress, Binas. She looked quietly up at the sky, grief apparent on her pale features. News had just reached her that the Empress had been murdered. Only a few others, namely the Duchess of Moldova and a few other high-ranking nobles as well as Baybars, probably knew of her death. A mournful sigh escaped her lips and she looked down at Binas, who was currently resting her head on Astha's thigh. "I can't believe she's gone..."

Suddenly, the tigress perked her ears; sitting upright attentively for a moment before leaping from the balcony. Binas landed spryly on the grass and looked up at her mistress, tilting her head as though waiting for the duchess to say something or act.

Astha stood and leaned over the balcony, looking down at the big cat. " Binas? Come here, girl." She called, gesturing for the tiger to return.

Binas ignored her, instead turning and padding into the forest that bordered the main grounds of the Asran estate. The feline had heard something in the trees and picked up a familiar scent.

"Binas?" Astha tipped her head to the side before jumping over the balcony rail, landing easily before darting into the woods after Binas. She found the tigress standing in front of a wounded figure, sitting on the ground and half-propped against the trunk of a nearby tree. Binas licked at one of the figure's bloody hands and pressed her nose into the man's palm with a low, rumbling purr. The clouds that had been obscuring the two moons shifted, allowing several shafts of moonlight to pierce the tree canopy and illuminate the stranger. A sharp gasp escaped the Methuselah's lips when she recognized the mangled visage of Abel Nightroad.

The priest hacked up a clot of dark blood and attempted to raise his head. He looked up at the duchess weakly, taking a long moment to recognize her through the exhaustion that clouded his mind and the sticky blood that was obscuring his vision. Abel's clothes were practically in tatters, hanging from his injured and bleeding frame like rags. Broken glasses barely retained their perch on the tip of his narrow nose. "A...Astha…"

"Tovarish!" She dropped to her knees beside him, concern swimming in her usually confident and harsh golden eyes. Astha took the hand that Binas had been licking in her own, the other gently brushing back matted strands of silver hair from his filthy face. "What happened to you?" The words came in a whisper, as though she was afraid of the answer.

"Astha...S-Seth she's..." He coughed up more blood, dripping down his chin and staining the shredded remains of his vestments. Even the pauldrons on his shoulders had claw-like gashes in them. Abel tried to speak again, but what should have been words only managed to escape in the form of an unintelligible rattle of shallow breath.

Carefully, the duchess pulled him close and cradled his wounded body; stroking his hair. "Shh, I already know." But how did he? Abel had not been in the Empire in months; having returned to his duties at the Vatican for the time being.

Abel's lips parted once more as he tried to force the words. "Astha... I…" His blue eyes rolled back in his head and closed as he collapsed, unconscious.

"Hold on, tovarish!" Astha slung one of his arms across her back, holding it there with one hand while the other wrapped tightly around his thin waist. She sprinted back to the mansion in full haste-mode; if she had been a Terran, he would have been impossible for her to carry. At least not that quickly. Once back inside, Astha sent a few of her Terran servants for bandages and other items such as antiseptic and hot water that were necessary to clean his wounds. There was no time to get him to a Terran hospital, and there was no way she was going to let her partner bleed out in her home.

The servants returned and tended to Abel's wounds, refraining from asking their mistress any questions about why she was having them tend to a mere Terran. Astha ordered them to prepare a room for the unconscious priest and carry him there once his injuries had been attended to. The duchess, meanwhile, paced in her living room. Did she inform the Duchess of Moldova of Abel's spontaneous appearance on the grounds of her estate? When he was in such a condition and right after they had been informed of the death of Her Majesty the Empress? She stiffened, eyes widening as some small part of her mind made a faint connection between the time of Abel's reappearance and the time she had been informed of the tragedy that would undoubtedly shake the Empire to its very core. No, Abel would never do something like that… Would he? Despite the trust she placed in the typically idiotic priest, a thrill of doubt ran through her. Perhaps it would be best for her to wait until he awoke to get some answers before contacting anyone.

Abel woke later that day, confused as to where he was or how he had gotten there in the first place. He stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom for several minutes, trying to recall everything that had happened last night. Though his mind was still hazy, it came crashing down on him soon enough. Tears welled up in his pale blue eyes as the bloody image of the carnage that had greeted him in the palace; Cain's violent rampage and the devilish grin he wore upon the sight of Abel's horror at seeing Seth's headless body, nuzzling his cheek against the gory head in sick amusement.

_Is something wrong, little brother? I only wanted to pay our dear little sister a visit.~_

The crusnik bolted upright, letting out a cry of pain from his wounds and curling in on himself. In this condition, it was honestly a wonder that he could even move. He was swathed in bandages, mostly covering his torso and neck; although there were several on his arms and legs as well. His face felt swollen and bruised, many of his injuries more severe than they appeared to be. Whoever had patched him up had certainly done a fine job. With slow, almost mechanical movements, Abel forced himself to stagger out of bed; leaning heavily against the wall as he made his way towards the door. The building, or mansion he guessed it was, seemed somewhat familiar to him; like he had been here before several times. Blindly, Abel wandered through the halls until he reached the living room; only to fall down next to the couch. "Come on, Abel," he hissed, gritting his teeth as a shudder of pain rolled through his aching body. "Get up…" With a grunt of effort, the crusnik forced himself to stand; jerking back slightly in shock at the sight that greeted him.

The glowing tip of Astha's xenon sword, Gae Bolg, was pointed directly at his chest. Her fangs were bared as disbelief and rage warred for dominance on her face. "Is it true, _tovarish_?" The duchess practically sneered the word, planting her feet and readying herself to attack Abel. By this time, rumor had gotten out that a Terran matching Abel's description had murdered the Empress and fled the Imperial Palace in a bloody mess.

"A-Astha? What are you doing...?" He stammered, eyes widening. Abel held up both hands as if to stave off her imminent attack. "Is what true...?"

"They said you're the one who killed her, Abel!"

"W-what...?" The crusnik's eyes widened in appalled horror at Astha's words. The nobles thought that he had been the one to tear Seth's head off and lay waste to most of the palace? "I-It wasn't me... Astha, please. You have to believe me!"

Astha wanted desperately to believe him; to be completely sure that he was telling the truth. But he was the only person in the Empire that matched the description of the man seen fleeing the palace, and with his wounds… "There was blood on your clothing, Abel! You were wounded like you had been in some sort of battle!"

Abel fumbled over his words, whimpering slightly from pain and exhaustion; as well as the accusing look and tone that the duchess was using. "I...I...I was there but..." His knees trembled and gave out, causing him to fall to the floor and look up at Astha with a pleading expression. "Please, Astha…"

The Duchess of Kiev fidgeted for a moment, trying to make up her mind as to whether she trusted his words or not. At last, she sighed and dropped the harsh glare; giving into a look of pity. "...I want to believe you. I really do, but you have so much that's against you..." She lowered Gae Bolg, disarming it and putting it back on its sling on her hip.

"Why would I want to kill her, Astha...?" The male groaned heavily, everything that had happened crushing him like a stone weight on his shoulders. "She's gone...just like Lilith...damn it Cain..." He choked on his words and began sobbing, letting his shoulders slump and covering his swollen and teary face with his hands.

She let him cry for a moment; then gently grabbed hold of his upper arms and helped him stand, pushing him to sit down on the couch. In all honesty, Astharoshe would have loved to yell at him or throw him around just to get the old Abel back, but she knew it would not help anything and he was too severely injured. "I'm sorry, tovarish." The duchess murmured, sitting beside him and wrapping her arms around him.

All Abel could do was hug her back weakly and sob wordlessly into her shoulder, somehow comforted by her presence. He wanted to tell her just how he felt, but the words refused to come; only leaving his mouth as quiet whimpers before escalating into anguished wails.

Astha rubbed his back soothingly. As a noble of the Empire, and one of few who could be considered close to the Empress, Seth's sudden death grieved her deeply. But she knew it hurt Abel far more; after all, Seth was his younger sister. "Tell me how I can help you, Abel. You have to get out of the Empire."

"I'm...I'm not sure that will help, Astha. I don't think anywhere is safe...With Seth gone...the Empire will..." The words came in a whisper, broken by quick gasps as he cried.

The ivory-haired female nodded. "Don't say it. I already know." She sighed softly and glanced away, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular as she thought. "If I help you, I'll have to run too."

Abel looked up from Astha's shoulder and took in a shaky breath. "Albion...I don't think the Vatican is safe..."

"It wouldn't be safe for me, at least... How are we supposed to get to Albion when I can't walk in the sunlight?"

"You just can't expose your skin to sunlight. A hood or cloak or something...maybe some of that special gel that helps Methuselah walk in the sunlight?" He suggested, sniffing and wiping his eyes on his arm.

"The UV protection gel? I think I might have some…" Astha nodded resolutely. "Albion it is then, but first you need to feed." She knew that he needed her blood to heal so that they could escape. It was still a strange experience, being fed on by the crusnik, but it was vital right now. That was why there was little hesitation in her voice.

"...I'll be fine..." He mumbled, looking at the floor. Astha was right, but he was afraid of losing control when he was so weak.

"You can't even stand, tovarish!" The duchess snapped, wishing he would quit being so stubborn. "I know you need it."

Abel looked at her for a moment and then gave in. "...Alright, you win this time, Astha..." He shifted automatically to eighty percent power output, the crusnik taking over in its desperation for Astha's much needed blood. Clawed hands firmly grasped her shoulders and he brought his fangs to her neck, pausing only long enough to locate a decent vein before sinking his teeth into her throat.

"Good." She winced when he bit down, noticing that it was much more forceful than usual. Normally, Abel would only drink for about a minute or two if even that long; but he showed no signs of slowing down. Astha felt weakened, like he was draining too much from her. The duchess hissed slightly and shoved at the crusnik, attempting to dislodge him. "Abel… Tovarish, stop."

If he could hear her, he showed no signs of it. The crusnik's sharp claws dug further into her shoulders as he continued to gulp down blood; losing himself in his thirst. A low growl rumbled in his throat and he pulled Astha closer to get a better hold on her neck.

Astha cried out in pain and shoved at him more forcefully. "Abel, stop! You're hurting me!" He was taking too much, and her instincts screamed for her to try and get away from him in any way possible.

At Astha's scream, Abel seemed to snap out of it; immediately letting go of her and pulling away. He stared at her in shock as he returned to normal and she scrambled away from him; moving to the far end of the couch and holding her hand to her neck. "Astha...I'm sorry..." The male shook his head in frustration and turned away from her wide eyes. "Damn it...I can't even keep myself in line..."

The duchess swallowed, wincing at the jab of pain from where Abel had bitten her. She shook her head weakly. "I-it's fine, Abel. You needed it..." Astha let out a soft gasp before she managed to stifle it, hoping that Abel had been unable to hear it. "Could you get me some Water of Life, please?" She panted, rubbing the bite as the bacillus in her blood kicked in and stopped the bleeding; slowly healing the wound.

Abel nodded, practically tripping over himself in his haste to get her what she asked for. He made his way to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with an entire pitcher of water and nearly a handful of tablets. Wordlessly, he dropped the tablets in the water and let them dissolve before pouring her a glass His hands shook as he passed it to her; worried that she was upset or afraid of him. Or perhaps that he had injured her too badly in his, in the crusnik's, urgency to feed. "H-Here..."

She took the glass gratefully, drinking it down as fast as she could. "Thank you, tovarish…" Astha set the glass off to the side and tried to stand up, but Abel put a hand on her shoulder and gently forced her back down; sitting beside her.

"Don't force youself...we..." He cut off, mentally kicking himself for being powerless to keep from going eighty percent. "I overdid it..."

Astha leaned against him for a moment while she recovered. "We need to get on our way before Baybars and the Yanceri come here to ask questions..."

Abel forced a grim chuckle. "Or Ion...or The Duchess of Moldova..."

She nodded weakly, once again forcing herself to stand. "Right. Let me go grab a few things and we'll be on our way."

The crusnik shook his head slightly and pulled her back down. He poured her a second glass of the Water of Life and gave it to her, patting her shoulder before standing up himself. "You drink. I'll pack."

The duchess nodded, sipping from the glass; albeit more slowly this time. "Alright, tovarish..." Brass-colored eyes watched him walk out the door in the direction of her chambers. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, thinking through everything that had happened. Astha was going to leave her home; her title; everything she had behind for her tovarish. Then again, that was part of being someone's tovarish; and they were even more than that to each other. Her eyes opened again, full of resolve as her hand tightened around the fragile wine glass; threatening to crush it in her grasp. She had made up her mind to trust Abel with her life, and she was not about to go back on that promise now.

Abel returned about fifteen minutes later with a small bag of personal effects; namely nondescript clothes they would be using to conceal their identities as Terrans on the way to Albion. He looked at the bag; then glanced at Binas who was curled up on a large cushion in one corner of the room. "Unfortunately, I think Binas is a bit too big to fit in here." The male gave an apologetic half-smile that did not reach his eyes, and there was real sadness behind it. He was asking Astha to leave everything she loved behind. It was selfish of him, but hopefully God would forgive him for being that way just this once.

Astha sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "The Duchess of Moldova will look after her for me. She's always had a soft spot for cats."

" That she does..." He knelt down when Binas got up and padded over to them, her tail twitching. Abel smiled faintly at the friendly tigress and began to pet her when she looked at him curiously; ears pricked forward. " Sorry, Binas. We can't take you with us..."

The tigress turned to Astha, letting out a faint meow and tilting her head at her mistress. The duchess smiled tightly and kissed the large feline on the top of her striped head. Truthfully, Binas had been Astha's only real friend and companion for several years. "You be good for Mirka while we're gone, okay girl?" Her voice was strained, and she forced herself to try to sound cheerful. "And play nice with Ion."

"Binas always had a soft spot for him. Like a mama tiger with her young. Right, girl?" Abel murmured, smiling weakly. Binas nuzzled into his hand, purring and butting her head affectionately against Abel's thigh. Due to Abel's frequent visits to the Empire to see Astha and help further relations between the Vatican and the Methuselah, the tiger had become as fond of the gangly priest as she was of Astha.

Astha took a deep breath and stood, scratching Binas once more beneath the chin before turning to her partner. She touched his hand and looked directly into his eyes; her gaze becoming serious and no-nonsense. "We should go now, tovarish..."

The crusnik nodded, his own face solemn. "Right, Astha..." He took her hand and led her towards the door. Binas yowled softly and tried to follow them, but stopped when Abel turned and held up his hand. "No, Binas. You need to stay here. Astha will send a letter to the Duchess of Moldova so that you'll be looked after." The tigress sat down and lowered her head when Abel started leading the duchess towards the door once more. Together, the two fled out into the night; heading towards an airport where they would board a ship that would take them to Albion. After that? Only God knew where this path would lead them.


	2. To the Island Kingdom

Abel led Astha through the small, crowded terminal easily; dodging Terran merchants and travelers who had yet to hear of the Empress's death. News usually reached the lower classes last, and with this sort of news, who could tell how long the nobles would try to keep it hidden? They wound through several hallways and waiting platforms until they reached a small passenger ship. Abel glanced over at Astha's hooded face and squeezed her hand gently; nodding towards the aircraft. "Alright...this should be the ship heading for Londinium."

The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, and the duchess wanted to save on the small amount of UV protection gel that she had. "Are you sure?" Astha was incredibly nervous due to the reason why they were here in the first place; although she managed to hide it from Abel quite well.

He nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I even double checked it."

The duchess nodded; her voice dropping to a whisper. "Alright, I'll let you take the lead since you know more about the Terrans than I do."

The crusnik's own voice was equally quiet when he replied, not wanting to attract any attention. "Sounds like a plan...this could get dicy so keep your guard up..." His warning came in a low hiss, and she nodded.

"Right."

Abel put on a friendly smile and led Astha up the ramp to the guards by the ship entrance. As per usual protocol, the Terran guards stopped them and asked for their papers and tickets. He pulled boarding passes and tickets for both himself and for Astha from his jacket and handed them to one of the guards. The guard looked it over for a brief moment, but to the two fugitives it seemed like an eternity. Eventually, the Terran returned the documents to Abel and let them on board without so much as a second glance.

The crusnik and Astha made their way to a small, private cabin. Thankfully, the duchess had plenty of means to pay for such a small luxury. Abel locked the cabin door behind them with a heavy sigh before sitting down on one of the benches. "Well...that went better than expected."

Astha pulled back her hood, letting her ivory hair spill out down her back once more. She slipped the long coat from her shoulders and draped it on the opposite bench; sitting down beside Abel and rubbing her eyes. "Thank goodness it did."

Abel reached over and rubbed her back soothingly. "Breathe, Astha." He murmured reassuringly. "The worst has come to pass."

The duchess took a deep breath and leaned against him, relaxing a little as he continued to rub her back. "You're right, Abel."

There was a long pause as they sat together, neither of them speaking. Abel was the first to break the silence with a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry things came out like this..." His breath hitched in his throat, but he swallowed and somehow managed not to tear up. "I wish I had just been a little bit quicker..."

"I know you do, tovarish" She sighed gently, closing her eyes. "Nothing was your fault."

"Poor Seth..." He whispered, voice shaking. Blue eyes were distant, staring at nothing while he spoke. "Being caught up in this and...what happened to her..."

Astha shook her head, practically able to read her partner's thoughts regarding the murder of the Empress. There had been only one assassination attempt on the Empress's life in the entire history of the Empire, but it had been thwarted in a collaborative effort between herself, the Earl of Memphis, Sister Esther Blanchett, and Abel. No one had imagined what would happen if the Empress had actually died, nor did they ever have reason to. After all, she had ruled for almost nine hundred years. "I-I never thought... I can't believe she's gone."

"I can't either..." Abel rubbed his forehead with one hand and sighed heavily, almost as if in resignation. "I'm starting to wonder if we can even win anymore..."

She took hold of one of Abel's hands and squeezed it gently, causing him to look at her. "Whether there's hope or not, I'll be by your side until the end."

The look she gave him was one of stubborn resolve, underscored by a touch of pride; Abel knew that Astha had already made up her mind about the situation. "Thank you, Astha...I'm rather lucky to have you." A weak smile ghosted across his lips, mentally thanking God for this woman.

The duchess smiled in return, giving a small nod. "I feel the same way. Everything will be fine when we reach Londinium." Neither of them knew for sure what awaited them once they got there, but at least they would be on relatively stable ground. It was a start.

"I hope so...hopefully things are better there than at the Vatican..."

She had almost forgotten about the Vatican, other things had been put on a higher priority than the state of affairs in Rome at the moment. "...Will the Vatican try to go to war with the Empire?" Astha tilted her head slightly, looking at her tovarish for the answers.

"Astha..." The crusnik raised his head and looked at her solemnly. "I'm not even sure the Vatican exists anymore..."

The Vatican no longer existed? Even the Methuselah knew that the Vatican had always existed; nothing could bring about its downfall except perhaps the Empire itself. "What do you mean, Abel?"

There was a long, hesitant pause before Abel spoke. "...AX was disbanded and Caterina was stripped of her title..." He rubbed his face in a mixture of annoyance, exhaustion, and something else that the duchess was unable to place. "She...defected and took Tres with her..."

Astha blinked and paled considerably. "The Cardinal is working with the...oh no..." Her voice trailed off into a desolate whisper. The Vatican really had fallen; at least the part of it that had been committed to negotiating peace with the Empire.

"I'm afraid so..."

She swallowed nervously and stared at Abel. "...Are we the only ones left to fight?"

Abel groaned and slouched mournfully in his seat. "...I believe so. I'm not sure of what the queen of Albion can do...but we can see if we can get her support."

From what she knew of the leaders in the outer world, the Queen of Albion was one of few who showed tolerance towards the Methuselah. The Empire had heard of a small group of them living in Londinium, although they had never discovered the reason behind it. "She protects the Methuselah there, doesn't she?"

He nodded and then looked at the duchess sheepishly. "And well...it's Esther..."

"Esther?" Astha tilted her head to the side and stared at him in disbelief. "That girl is the queen of Albion?"

"The one pure connection to the royal bloodline, yes. Ugh..." As much as Abel would have liked to explain it to her in more detail, he was too exhausted at the moment. The crusnik leaned back in his seat, resting his head on his arm with a soft groan.

"Then perhaps we have a chance…" Astha blinked and moved closer to him, brass-colored eyes looking him over carefully in concern. Her blood had helped him heal, but he was still a bit weak. "Are you alright?"

Abel raised an eyebrow and blanched. "Truth be told Astha...? No, I'm not alright..."

"Then talk to me, tovarish."

"My brother killed my sister, someone I put all my trust in betrayed me and joined him, I'm mad, I'm tired, and I have a headache that feels like my skull is about to split open..." His voice became sharper as he continued speaking, and Abel realized just how irritable he must sound to her. It was like his childhood all those centuries ago with the MARs Project. Abel trailed off and glanced apologetically at the duchess.

Astha ignored the sullen bite in Abel's tone and put a hand on his shoulder lightly to calm him down a little. "Shh. Just rest, my tovarish." She murmured sympathetically; it was easy for her to understand why he was speaking that way. "I can imagine what you're feeling..."

"Was it...all for nothing, Astha?" Abel whispered, suddenly looking more like a being who had lived for a millennium rather than the usually jovial young man he appeared to be. "Was any of it worth it if it could be undone so quickly?"

She sighed and gave a slight shake of her head, looking at him gently. "I don't have the answer, tovarish. I'd like to think it wasn't for nothing."

The male hung his head, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry...ugh...maybe I just need to sleep..."

"It's alright, Abel." Astha nodded, patting his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to Albion."

His lips twitched into a thin smile for a moment before he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Thank you..." After a few moments, Abel's breathing slowed and he drifted into unconsciousness.

"You're welcome, tovarish." Gingerly, Astha brushed a few strands of Abel's hair back while he slept; petting him softly enough that she would not disturb him. Even in sleep, his face was gaunt and there were dark circles under his eyes. It was easy for her to tell just how haunted he was by recent events; after all, it had only been a little over twenty-four hours since the Empress had been killed. The duchess sighed softly and pulled her hand away, slipping into her own thoughts. She knew she should probably rest as well, but she was far too high-strung at the moment to even think of sleep. Being sent to the outer world on a mission was one thing; running for her life outside of the Empire with the man said to have murdered the Empress was another. Astha crossed one leg over the other and rested her elbow on her knee, propping her chin in her hand. Part of her cynically thought it would be a wonder if both of them made it out of this situation alive. She watched Abel sleep, eventually losing focus as her mind ran through hypothetical situations that they might encounter.

Much later into the trip, Abel screamed and woke up; bolting upright in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide and darted around the small cabin in confusion, as if he was unable to recognize where he was for a minute.

"Abel!"

The crusnik's head turned blindly at the sound of Astha's voice; looking down when he felt her arms wrap around him tightly. "A-Astha?" He slumped over with a low whimper, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Calm down, tovarish." She murmured. "You're safe."

"Oh Lord..." He whispered in horror, trembling slightly in Astha's embrace. "What a nightmare..."

Astha hushed him, rubbing slow circles on his back. "It was only a dream."

"...I wish that it was..." Abel whispered, looking up at her with watery blue eyes. "Sadly...my nightmare had grounds in reality..."

"What happened?" She replied softly, reaching up to lightly pull her fingers through his silver hair. Did she really even want to know?

"All that have died," His voice faltered. "All at once in my head..."

Astha's heart sank in her chest; she knew what he was feeling all too well. The duchess pulled him closer and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Abel..."

The male shook his head, attempting to brush off the dream. "It's something I've had to bear with over the years..." Abel had borne with it for all nine hundred of them; perhaps even before Lilith had died.

The duchess nuzzled his cheek gently to reassure him. "It's something we've all had to bear with."

Abel sighed and returned the gesture with a weak grin. "As long as you're with me...maybe things won't be as bad as they seem."

Astha smiled gently, warming considerably at his words. To her, Abel was nearly invincible; but to hear that he felt he needed her by his side caused the Methuselah to swell with pride. "I hope you're right."

He petted her then, smoothing back her hair. As usual, his long fingers played with the remaining streak of red in her bangs. "I hope so too, Astha..."

She purred faintly, leaning into Abel's touch. After a moment, Astha pulled away from him and stood. "The captain of the airship made an announcement a little while ago while you slept. He said that we were passing through the Kingdom of Franc. It was a couple hours ago, so I think we're almost to Albion."

Abel sighed, relieved that they were almost to their destination. "At least it was an airship this time..." He grimaced at a memory of being on a boat; having been seasick most of the time.

The Duchess of Kiev nodded, pulling out a small jar of UV protection gel from the bag Abel had brought with them. She opened the jar and began smearing the gel on the exposed parts of her skin; namely her face, neck, collarbone, and hands. Astha wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant sticky feeling now clinging to her skin. "Where will we go once we land?"

"Good question..." He stood as well, putting a finger to his lips and tilting his head to the side in thought. Abel figured out a temporary solution to Astha's question and watched her put on the gel in case she wanted help with it. "I'll have to make a few calls and then we'll work from there."

"Alright." By the time she finished, there was only a small amount of gel left. The duchess resealed the jar and tucked it back into their luggage. Astha put her long coat back on and leaned against the wall of their cabin, arms crossed over her chest. "That sounds like all we can do at present."

"I just hope something goes right for once..."

Astha sighed tiredly. "So do I, tovarish. So do I…"


	3. Tea and a Plan

The airship landed in Londinium a couple hours later, and the pair managed to get off the ship without any trouble. Abel took Astha to a secluded part of the airport and found a phone to use while she kept watch with her hood drawn up. She tried her best not to seem conspicuous to passers-by, but it was hard when she was on such unfamiliar soil and running for her life. After about twenty minutes of listening to Abel vaguely whisper into the phone behind her back, the duchess caught the click of the phone being hung up on the receiver once more and turned around to look at him; crossing her arms. "So what did you arrange?"

Abel gave the barest hint of a smile, relieved by the answer he had for her. "William and Kate thankfully are willing to take us in. We'll grab a cab and head to William's estate." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "It's a shame Kate doesn't have the Iron Maiden or Iron Maiden II."

Astha tilted her head slightly to the side. The names sounded slightly familiar to her, but she was unable to currently recall where she had heard them. After a moment's pause, realization flashed in her eyes as to how she recognized the names. "They used to be AX members, correct?"

He nodded. "They were known as the Professor and Iron Maiden. Thankfully, both of them are citizens of the Kingdom of Albion. We'll both be safe there."

The duchess sighed in relief. "That's good." Her voice dropped and she glanced around warily; reaching one hand up to pull the hood further over her head to hide her face. "I'm glad they're not hostile since I'm a Methuselah..."

"Not every Terran is against your kind." The crusnik smiled at her. "I was able to explain the situation to them so they're understanding of us coming here..."

"It sounds like we owe them a great deal."

Abel nodded again. "We do indeed. Especially with everything that's happening..."

"Yes, that's true..." She sighed and touched Abel's arm. "Let's get that cab."

"Right." They left the airport and walked to the street. After several minutes, Abel managed to hail a cab for them both. He opened the door for Astha; letting her slide in before getting in himself. Astha crossed her legs and glanced out the window while Abel gave the driver directions to their destination; watching the Terrans who were walking past with a faint amount of curiosity. Albion was much different from the Empire, not only the city and the people themselves, but the weather as well. Heavy, grey clouds hung in the Londinium skies, and it looked like it would rain soon.

The cab pulled away from the curb and pulled out onto the road, heading quickly towards where they were going to be staying. Abel and Astha sat in silence; they did not want to risk giving away their identities or any knowledge of their situation to the cab driver. As the drive continued, the duchess felt her eyes grow heavy; eventually falling asleep with her head resting against the cab window. Abel let her sleep, knowing how much she needed the rest after the trip.

Sometime later, the cab pulled up to the gates of William Wordsworth's estate. Blue eyes moved to the sleeping Methuselah who was curled up in the seat. Abel nudged her gently to wake her up. "Astha," he murmured, touching her shoulder. "We're here."

The duchess opened her eyes and sat up, covering her mouth with one hand as she yawned; hiding her fangs from sight. "We are?" Astha's eyes immediately moved to look out the window at the stately mansion gates. "I must have fallen asleep..."

Abel nodded and gave her a small smile. "I figured as much. You needed the rest."

"I suppose you're right." She stretched her arms and shifted in her seat, moving to get out of the cab.

He chuckled and got out of the car; holding the door open for her. "I'd open the put up that hood. We have some typical Albion weather..."

Astha nodded and pulled up her hood, stepping out of the vehicle. "Of course." It had just begun to drizzle, the grey clouds having moved in as they drove.

"I sometimes forget how often it rains here..." The crusnik muttered, tilting his head upwards to look at the sky. He grunted softly in annoyance when a drop of rain hit one of the lenses of his glasses; looking downwards again while he wiped them off.

She chuckled when the rain hit his glasses. "I wouldn't know. The weather back home was always beautiful..." Her words trailed off and she hung her head, thinking of Byzantium and the Empire itself. Here, Astha would be incapable of even going out while the sun was up; the realization both saddened and infuriated her at the same time. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to look up.

"...We'll go back sometime, Astha." Abel murmured, giving the duchess's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Once everything settles down...assuming things stay as they do..."

"I hope so." Astha smiled weakly and tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Binas will miss me."

"Yes she will. But she's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I know, I know."

He paid the cabbie, watching for a moment when the vehicle drove off before walking up to the large, iron gate. "Hmm..." Abel looked at the concrete pillars on either side of the gate while Astha watched; a skeptical look on her face. "There's...usually an intercom or something..." The crusnik mumbled with a frown, glancing at the duchess in faint embarrassment.

"As a last resort, we could always start shouting." She gave a casual shrug and rolled her brassy eyes.

Abel looked back at her and laughed at the statement. "That's true, I'm sure Kate would notice..." His face suddenly deadpanned. "Kate...you wouldn't happen to be listening to us without us knowing would you?" Pale blue eyes searched the area in front of them, looking for the figure of the former nun and one-time coworker.

"How, tovarish?" The duchess asked in obvious confusion.

He turned to Astha and held up one finger; giving her a playful wink. "Wait for it... Oh Kate," Abel called. "How much longer are you going to leave us out in the cold like this?"

Astha merely stared at him as though he was some sort of madman. "Have you lost your mind, tovarish?" Perhaps recent events had put more stress on his mind than she had realized. She shook her head and sighed, deciding to intervene if he kept looking for an invisible nun.

After another minute or two of waiting, the male's face shifted into a serious expression and he removed his glasses. "Kate...if you don't open the gate now, I'm blasting it down...I'm not in the best mood at the moment…" Abel's voice was hard and flat, causing Astha to take a wary step back in case he actually did decide to blast the gate down.

Suddenly, there was a faint electronic-sounding buzz and Kate's hologram flickered to life right in front of the gate. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she frowned at Abel. "Alright, alright! Calm down already! I'm opening the gates!" The twin, wrought-iron gates swung open, seemingly of their own accord. Kate turned to Abel and gave him a sharp look that suggested annoyance at his impatience. "Are you happy now, Abel?"

Abel sighed in relief and smiled at his former coworker. "Thank you, Kate. And uh... Sorry about the threat." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The duchess was a bit startled by Kate's sudden appearance; not to mention the fact that the former nun was entirely translucent. "How did she...? A hologram?" The Empire certainly possessed that kind of technology, as did Albion and apparently the Vatican, but Astha had never seen it in use.

"Kate's... Let's just say she complicated for now." Abel chuckled, turning to Astha. "She used to command the Iron Maiden and the Iron Maiden II through complete neural interface. I'm not surprised that she now runs the Professor's house too."

Astha nodded slowly, a bit wary of Kate; but grateful that she had decided to let them in. "Oh... I see."

Abel laughed warmly, understanding of his partner's confusion. "It's all rather complicated, I know. I have problems understanding it myself."

Kate smiled at Abel and bowed slightly towards Astha, her hands clasped at her waist. "It's good to see you again, Abel. Welcome, Duchess of Kiev."

"It's good to see a friendly face, Kate." The crusnik smiled and nodded to the hologram of the former nun. "I'm grateful you and the Professor are willing to take us in."

"Oh, you've been worse trouble Abel." Kate waved a hand dismissively. She chuckled faintly before her expression became a bit nostalgic. "It seemed like the right thing to do since we all used to work together."

Abel gave a wistful smile as well. "Thank you again...truly...We'll meet you and William inside, Kate."

The hologram nodded briefly before flickering once and disappearing. After she was gone from sight, Astha shook her head slightly in mild disbelief. "Every time I think I'm a step closer to understanding the Terrans..."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Holograms will do that sometimes."

"I suppose..." The duchess sighed, shivering when a cold breeze hit them. Looking up, she noticed that the clouds had darkened again. "It's cold out here."

Abel shivered as well and made a soft sound of agreement. "Yes, it is..." He followed her gaze to the sky, noting the change in weather. It was obvious that a storm was about to break. "We should get inside."

Astha quietly reached over and took Abel's hand. "Right." She was nervous and out of her element like this, and he knew it. This was made obvious by the fact that the typically bold and confident Methuselah was holding back and allowing him to lead the way.

He gave her a reassuring glance and squeezed her hand. "It's alright, Astha." Abel murmured, leading her up the long driveway to the estate. Once they were halfway to the door, the heavens opened up and it began to pour down rain. The pair took off in a sprint, at last making it to the door and slipping inside. They stood there dripping on the tile and soaked to the bone.

"I can't believe it picked up so quickly..." Abel whined a bit, silver hair clinging to his damp face and his glasses flecked with raindrops.

Astha tugged her hood down and shook herself, trying to dispel some of the rain that soaked her clothing. She glanced at her skin and sighed in annoyance, although she was glad to be rid of the sticky feeling from earlier. "So much for the UV protection gel... At least we're inside."

"You won't have to worry too much, Duchess. I'm sure we can have more made for you if need be." The Professor said, walking in with his pipe and cane as usual. He smiled at Abel and the duchess. "Allow me to introduce myself. William Walter Wordsworth, the Professor, at your service."

The duchess turned at the sound of the Professor's voice, smiling politely and giving him a small nod. "Thank you for your hospitality, Professor."

"Think nothing of it, Duchess." He bowed slightly. "When Abel called and told us what he could over the phone, we knew it would be for the best to let you rest here."

"We both owe you a favor." Astha chuckled.

"Honestly, with the amount of things Abel has done over the years, if something can be done to keep the peace then we can finally be even. We owe him much as well..."

Kate's hologram reappeared next to the Professor and nodded. "That we do. I've prepared tea for everyone."

"Yes! A good spot of Kate's tea will warm you two right up." The Professor chuckled. "Right this way." He walked passed Abel and Astha; his cane tapping on the tile floor as he led them to the living room.

Abel followed right behind him with Astha. They entered the room and he sat down on the couch with a grateful sigh. "Thank you...both of you. This means a lot to us."

Astha sat down next to Abel and crossed her legs; watching while Kate poured them each a cup of tea. She chuckled and accepted the hot beverage, taking a sip. It was excellent; comparable to what was commonly served in the Empire amongst the nobles. "Abel boasts quite a lot about this tea."

Kate lifted her chin at the praise and crossed her arms over her chest proudly. "Well he should. It's a special recipe of mine."

Abel and the Professor both laughed; each accepting a cup of tea. Abel took a sip of tea and nodded at Astha. "It's what she was famous for on top of her skill as a pilot. No one in the Vatican could ever turn down a cup of her tea."

"And I made sure to put loads of sugar in yours, Abel." Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head; gesturing at the cup full of what looked to be tea-colored mush. "I honestly don't know how you can drink it like that."

He just chuckled. "Thank you Kate. It'll certainly cheer me up. But don't worry, after this cup, I'll drink it without all that extra sugar."

The former nun smiled. "Good. It ruins the flavor."

Astha watched the two banter and chuckled, taking another sip of tea. "I can certainly see why he was boasting about it."

"See?" Abel nudged Astha and smiled. "I told you so."

The duchess set her cup down for a moment and put her hands in her lap, turning her head to look at the Professor; who was seated directly across from herself and Abel. "So you worked with the AX, Professor?"

"Yes indeed, Duchess." He nodded, removing his pipe from his lips to speak. "I was part of the AX's research and development department. I was usually tasked with Father..." The Professor paused, remembering that Caterina Sforza had defected along with the gun-toting android and correcting himself. "With Tres Iquis' repairs. I even helped with the development of the interface Kate uses."

She nodded in understanding. "I see. Abel always said you were very intelligent." Astha chuckled and smirked teasingly at Abel. "Or at least more intelligent than he is."

The Professor chuckled. "Did he now? I thought all he'd mention would be the experiments and testing he helped me with."

Abel snorted irritably at the Professor's words. " ...'Helped' implies that I willingly assisted you...I recall being dragged or tricked into most of those 'tests'."

" It's not surprising, tovarish." Astha smirked. "You can be quite gullible at times."

"Yes well, I suppose it was mostly just poor timing on Abel's part." William laughed. "But it was always good to have him there when such things happen. Things were less likely to go wrong."

Kate nodded, hovering slightly off the floor next to the Professor's chair. "Abel's always been very reliable."

William nodded in agreement with Kate's words. "Indeed he has. Despite our jesting, he's been there for us when we needed him the most."

Astha smiled and glanced at Abel. "Believe me, I know what you mean."

The Professor looked confused for a brief moment and then snapped his fingers in realization with a chuckle. "Oh that's right. You two have worked together in the past."

She nodded. "Not very often, but yes. We have."

"I'm surprised to see you with him actually. With such things happening, a Methuselah such as yourself working with him right now might seem...odd?"

The duchess sighed and looked down at her folded hands, resting in her lap. "To be honest, it is." She paused, hesitating for a long moment before continuing in a hushed voice. "I'm not sure how much he told you, but he was blamed for the death of the Empress..."

William was so startled that he nearly dropped his pipe, which he had just brought to his lips. "W-What? The Empress is dead?"

Astha nodded weakly, remaining silent. By helping Abel escape from the Empire, she had been left with no time to mourn the death of her beloved Empress; the mother to all Methuselah. She was still being weighed down by grief.

Kate was the one to break the heavy silence that had suddenly filled the room. "This means that the Empire..."

"...Is in an uproar as we speak." Abel finished her sentence, his face grave. "There's no telling how the rest of the Empire will react now that she's gone."

"...Abel? Who killed her?" The duchess looked at him in confusion and whispered, although it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I know you said you were there, but it couldn't have been you."

"Cain." He choked on the name like he was trying to swallow a stone. "The Contra Mundi killed her Majesty... I was too late and he was already cradling her head…" Abel trailed off and put his head in his hands; shoulders quivering faintly from silent sobs.

Astha reached over and began to rub small circles on his back to help calm him. "I should have known..."

"Damn that Contra Mundi..." William growled, clenching his teeth around the stem of his pipe. "First the Vatican and now the Empire?"

" It looks like he's finally succeeded in getting what he wants." Kate sighed and shook her head. "Without the Empress or the Vatican, the Methuselah and the Terrans will surely go to war."

William gave a curt nod and grunted in agreement. "And the Kingdom of Albion won't be far off when the rest of the world goes to war...They can't stay isolated forever, even with Queen Esther."

The duchess sighed. "Knowing Esther, she might try to stop them. Albion isn't strong enough to do that... Not against the Empire."

" Even with all its advanced technology, it still can't match the methuselah..." The Professor murmured. All of them knew that much.

Astha nodded, looking at William. "Do you think there's any way to stop it?"

He sighed and took a puff of his pipe, frowning slightly in thought. "I'm not sure, Duchess..."

"Without the Empress to maintain order in the Empire..." She shook her head, trying to force the dismal thought from her mind. Astha knew the most about the internal politics of the Empire and just how chaotic it would be without the Empress at its head. It had always been a fragile thing; sitting on a razor's edge of peace. Now it would dissolve into disorganization and possibly civil war. "It's hopeless."

There was a long pause in conversation; then the Professor spoke again. "Perhaps not. If I know Abel as well as I do, he has something up his sleeve." He looked at Abel. "Isn't that right...?"

Abel was silent, still slouched over with his head in his hands. The crusnik had been quiet for most of the conversation; lost in thought and the death of his little sister.

Astha peered at him carefully, gently squeezing his shoulder. "...Tovarish?"

"I...I'm not sure if there's anything I can do..." He spoke without raising his head, almost as if he had given up already. Without Seth, Abel could see no possible way of restoring balance to the Empire and maintaining relative peace with the rest of the world. There was also the factor of Cain and Rosenkreuz to consider. He would have to defeat them as well, and he was tired and not nearly as strong as the Contra Mundi.

"Surely there must be something?" Kate urged. They desperately needed a solution; or at the very least, an idea for the time-being. Anything that could be used to form a plan of action.

Abel simply shook his head in defeat. "The Empress is dead...the Vatican is in ruins, Caterina and Tres are with the Orden...it's just us and whoever doesn't go to war..."

William and Kate realized he was right, seeing the severity of the situation. They fell silent, all trying to think of anything that could at least improve the situation. After several minutes, Astha jolted upright with an idea and spoke up. "Abel… What if you ruled the Empire?"

The crusnik snapped out of his melancholy in astonishment, and three pairs of eyes fixed on the duchess as William and Kate stared at her. "W-what?!" His blue eyes were wide, mouth gaping at the outrageous idea. "A-Astha… Are you insane?"

She cut him off so that she could continue speaking, locking her yellow eyes with his and ignoring the shocked gazes of Kate and the Professor. "The Empress was your sister, and you told me about how you led an army of Methuselah in the past... So why not do it again but with a different goal?" The idea made enough sense to her.

"I...I don't know..." He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. "How am I supposed to rule if everyone there suspects me of killing the Empress?"

William quietly interrupted with a question, looking at Abel. "Wait...the Empress was your sister...?"

Astha looked at William and nodded, speaking for Abel. "She was. He didn't tell you?"

Kate shook her head and fixed her gaze on Abel, both curious and confused at the same time. "No, we had no idea."

"We didn't know much about his past, truth be told..." The Professor sighed and leaned back in his seat thoughtfully. "We just knew about his abilities to a degree. But that would explain his 'connections' with the Empire."

Astha nodded and shifted her attention back to her partner. "Abel, what happened to the Empress isn't clear to most of the Empire yet. With the help of the Duchess of Moldova and the Earl of Memphis, we could probably clear the accusations made against you. After that, all we'd have to do is establish your connection to the Empress somehow."

Abel looked up again, his expression contemplative. "...I know some ways to do that. But..." He met her gaze evenly with a question clear in his eyes. "Are you sure the Duchess and Earl will be willing to help?"

She sighed, silently acknowledging that his question was a good one. "I'm not completely sure, but Ion knows you and you've helped him in the past. With my support, they're likely to come around."

"Perhaps...but right now, I want to make sure that Albion will be safe."

The duchess nodded in agreement. "That sounds like the best idea at the moment."

"And how do you plan on doing that, Abel?" Kate interjected. The hologram of the former nun crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Are you going to inform Queen Esther?"

Abel turned to look at Kate. "...That was the plan, yes." He paused. "Do you have a better one?"

She shook her head. "I think that's all we can do right now. Although," Kate glanced at Astha apologetically. "I think the duchess might have to sit that meeting out..."

Astha locked her eyes with Kate's. "...You mean because I'm a Methuselah..." She had to remember that things were different amongst the Terrans. An Imperial title meant little to a Terran; so she would not be granted the same amount of respect and access that she was accustomed to in the Empire.

"Astha..." Abel murmured, putting a hand on her arm. "The Terrans in Albion aren't fond of Methuselah in such ways."

She nodded quietly. "I understand. I had assumed as much." The duchess sighed and put her hand on Abel's. "It looks like you'll have to go alone, tovarish."

"So it would seem... I'm sure things won't get too out of hand."

"I'm sure you're right. It's Esther, after all." Astha smiled weakly.

The crusnik nodded. "Exactly, I'm sure she'll listen to reason."

"How much do you think she knows about the situation?"

Abel thought for a moment before giving a small shrug. "Probably nothing. As you said, the news of the Empress' death is being controlled so it doesn't spread."

"Right. Just be careful, tovarish." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned towards him slightly; avoiding his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if..."

"Shush...I'll be alright, Astha." Abel smiled. "I'll be back."

She straightened up and nodded resolutely. "You'd better."

Kate watched Abel and the duchess for a minute in silence. She noticed the way they spoke to one another as well as how closely Astha was sitting to the former priest. "Abel?" Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Is it just me, or are you and the duchess rather close?"

Abel started and blushed, looking nervously from Kate to Astha and back again. "Uh...well ehehe..."

Astha was unable to keep from chuckling a bit. "You might as well tell them, Abel."

"We're..." He trailed off and coughed awkwardly, a sheepish expression on his face as he looked at William and Kate. "A couple."

"You're...?" Kate was in disbelief. It was not that she disapproved of the relationship between the two; but the match itself was surprising. The Professor remained silent; chewing his pipe thoughtfully while looking at his friend and the duchess who were seated across from him.

Astha ducked her head in embarrassment and nodded slowly. "We are. We've been together for quite a while, actually..." She glanced at Abel and he nodded as well, but remained silent.

"I see." Kate murmured before chuckling a bit. "Well it's good that there's someone to keep an eye on him for us."

Abel chuckled at the light teasing. "Thanks for the support, Kate..."

She smiled sweetly in response. "Of course, Abel."

The duchess noticed that William had not said anything; causing her to look over at him nervously. She and Abel hardly needed his approval, but his support was always welcome; especially in times like now when they might have need of it.

"Hm?" The Professor noticed Astha looking at him and snapped out of his thoughts. He waved and hand dismissively and smiled reassuringly at them. "Oh, yes. I don't have an issue with it."

Astha smiled in relief; reassured by their words. "Thank you both."

"Yes...thank you." Abel echoed, relaxing a bit. He had wanted their support even more than Astha did; especially with everything currently happening. "It means a lot to us..."

"Well of course, Abel." William nodded before frowning at an unpleasant memory. "Not every Methuselah is like that bastard Von Kampfer...or the Bloody Baroness."

"Hmm?" The duchess tilted her head, puzzled by the Professor's words. He had said that these two people were Methuselah; but the names were unfamiliar to her. She had met every major and minor noble in the Empire, and she knew that she had never heard of someone by the name of Von Kampfer or with the title of Bloody Baroness.

"Ah yes..." The Professor turned to Astha and smiled apologetically around the stem of his pipe. "I suppose Abel wouldn't have told you such things. Isaak Butler, or Isaak von Kampfer as he calls himself now, was the person behind my reputation being ruined and the death of my wife. The Bloody Baroness was the person that put Kate in the coma she's currently in. Both are members of the Orden and both are supposed Methuselah."

"I see... Neither of them sound familiar, so I doubt they were from the Empire."

William shook his head. "No. They're from here in Albion; which is what worries me."

Astha nodded. If these two were somewhere in Albion, especially Londinium, they might be up to something. It would give them plenty of opportunities to not only hunt down Kate and the Professor, but to try to assassinate Queen Esther as well. "Yes, that could definitely be a problem."

"I'll see what I can do about them while Abel does what he must."

"I'll help you any way that I can, Professor." Astha's face was solemn. "The last thing we need is a pair of rogue Methuselah here in Albion causing problems and placing blame on the Empire."

William gave her a warm, thankful smile and nodded. "I appreciate the assistance, Duchess."

"Of course." Her eyes were hard and her voice was firm. "This... This is beyond just the Empire now…" Astha shook her head and looked first at the Professor, then Kate, and finally at Abel. "We need to work together if we're going to achieve anything."

William nodded again in silent approval. "Well spoken."

Abel shifted and rose from his seat next to Astha. "I should get going. It's almost noon and she'll probably be sitting down to tea with Colonel Spencer...or so the Earl of Manchester told me..."

Astha looked up at him and nodded. "Good luck, tovarish."

He returned the nod and winked; a familiar and confident smile on his face. "Don't worry. If all goes well, I should be back soon."

She allowed herself to smirk and chuckled quietly. "Right. And try not to be a pumpkin head."

The crusnik laughed. "I'll certainly try."

"Good." Astha looked away from him in mock disdain, shooing him off with the casual wave of her hand. "Now get going before you're late."

"Right!" Abel nodded briefly and ran out of William's estate; hoping to catch a cab that would take him to the royal palace in time to catch Queen Esther at tea. After he left, Kate cleaned up their dishes from tea while Astha and the Professor began discussing hypothetical situations regarding the Empire and impending war. He was curious about the politics of the Methuselah; so the duchess gave him a brief run-down of how things worked. She was pleased to see him catch on rather quickly. They talked for another two hours or so before William politely excused himself to his study. Kate informed Astha that she was free to go anywhere in the mansion or the grounds if she chose; then followed the Professor. Meanwhile, Astha unobtrusively explored the mansion while she waited for Abel's return.

Abel returned much later that evening; about four or five hours after he had initially left for the royal palace. It had been raining again, albeit not as heavily as when he and Astha had first arrived at the Professor's estate, and his hair was slicked down with water by the time he was back inside. The crusnik walked back into the living area where they had had tea earlier and sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Astha heard the sigh from where she was seated on the couch, and looked up from the book she had been reading just in time to see him come in. She fixed him with her usual piercing gaze and tilted her head to one side. "You're back… So how did it go? What did Queen Esther say?"

"Better than expected I suppose..." He answered quietly, cleaning off his glasses. "After explaining the situation and some other things, including our current situation in regards to the Empire, Mary and Esther agreed that if tensions continue to increase that they'd act as mediators. They also agreed to keep better watch on Esther to keep her safe in case the Orden tries anything."

She sighed in relief, pleased that the meeting had gone well. "Good. I think that's all we can do at the moment."

Abel nodded. "They were also to get a message to the Empire addressed to Ion. Maybe Esther's words can help us when we return to the Empire."

"I hope so." The duchess set the book she was holding down on the table and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If anyone in the Empire will help us, it's Ion."

He nodded again and looked bleakly down at the floor; his voice dropping to a whisper. "Now the only question is...should I really be the one to take the reins of the Empire...?"

"I know..." She murmured gently, attempting to reassure him; or at the very least keep him from thinking too hard. "But who else is there?"

"...I don't know. I'm just worried that I'll do something wrong..."

The duchess gestured for him to sit down and looked at him with rare sympathy. "I understand that, and I think the Empress probably felt that way too."

The crusnik obediently complied and sat down next to Astha with a sigh. "Last time I was a leader of anything...I was trying to..." He cut himself off, choking at the memory. The last thing he needed right now was to dwell over the time he spent as the Contra Mundi; the millions of people he had killed when he had helped lead the Methuselah in war against the Terrans during Armageddon. "I didn't do much of good job..."

Astha hushed him and reached one hand upwards, gently running her fingers through his hair to help calm him down and sooth him. "That's only because of what you were like back then." Abel had told her about his past; even including parts of history that even the Methuselah themselves had forgotten. Or perhaps the Empress had banned it and time had simply pushed it from the minds of newer generations.

"I know, Astha... But a whole nation?" Abel sighed and shook his head, propping his elbows on his knees and slumping over to rest his chin in his hands. "I'm not sure..."

She nodded in understanding. "Whatever happens, it's your choice, tovarish."

Abel was silent for several minutes in thought. Eventually, he raised his head and turned to look at her hopefully. "And you'll be there every step of the way, right Astha?

Astha smiled. "Yes, I will. Till death do us part, right? Isn't that what the Terrans say?"

He smiled in return and took her hand in one of his own, giving it a gentle squeeze to reaffirm her words. "Right, tovarish."

"I'll do what I can to help you and the Professor while we're here. He and I were discussing what might need to be done in the event of a war." She murmured, leaning against his shoulder. "We'll have to help one another to make this whole thing work."

Abel nodded silently, his posture relaxing naturally at the feeling of Astha's weight against his shoulder. He put one arm around her shoulders to hold her there. "I hope he won't be making you do anything unruly..."

"Unruly" The duchess raised an eyebrow, tilting her head in confusion as to what he meant.

"By 'unruly', I mean unnecessary tasks that don't really help us."

Astha understood and chuckled. "I'm sure he understands the situation is far too important for such things."

"I'm sure; he is very smart after all."

"He is. I was surprised by how quickly he caught on when I was explaining the political structure of the Empire." Her voice held an undercurrent of admiration; the politics of the Empire were complex, and even nobles sometimes had trouble understanding just what was going on. "Kate is rather friendly as well."

"Kate's usually very friendly." Abel chuckled. "As long as you don't get on her bad side like the Professor does from time to time."

Astha laughed and nodded to herself. "I'll make sure to avoid that."

"It's not as bad as when she was the captain of the Iron Maiden I & II." He shook his head and smiled faintly. "Then should could easily just threaten with cannons."

"Cannons?" It was more of a statement rather than an actual question; so the two lapsed into a long silence. Astha continued to run her fingers through Abel's hair in an absent movement to calm him down and relax him. After several minutes, she spoke again. "How are you feeling, tovarish?"

"...Still having trouble accepting that she's gone." The words came in a hushed whisper. He was staring blankly at the floor now, lost in his dark thoughts. Abel's voice shook when the next words came, shifting from sadness to shocked anger. "My sister... _His _sister...and he just..."

The duchess moved her hand from his hair to his back, rubbing it gently. "Let it out, Abel. I'm here." If anything, Astha wanted to grieve with him. The death of the Empress was like losing a mother figure; someone who guided her children through the good times and the bad.

Abel shook his head and growled. "Now's not the time...but when I find him I will show him my fury..."

Astha kissed his cheek briefly. "I know you will, and you'll give him what he deserves." She sighed. "I'm still trying to accept it too..."

He took a deep, shaky breath and then exhaled slowly. "I just...why does everyone I love end up hurt or dead? Am I cursed?"

"You're not cursed, tovarish."

"...I suppose not." Abel sighed and let out a quiet groan. "I just have the worst luck in the world."

She was unsure of what to say in response, and it was not as if she could dispute the fact that Abel's luck seemed terrible. Astha sighed and nuzzled against him. "Maybe…"

The crusnik kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "When we have some solid ground... I'll let it out. I know better than to bottle this up."

The duchess hugged him back. "I know you will, and I'll be there for you when you do."

Abel nodded. "That's all I ask for, Astha..."

"I-I'm sorry if it's not enough..." She murmured. There was nothing for her here in Albion; the Empire was her home. However, aiding in Abel's escape had most likely cost her title and her estate; perhaps even a place in the Empire itself. "I've lost almost everything."

"Shush..." He petted her head before running his hand to the side of her face, cupping her cheek gently. It was because of him that she felt like she had nothing, and he knew it. "It's always been enough for me, Astha. You and I...we share similar pain..." Abel smiled at her sadly. "We've both lost so much..."

"I'm just glad I haven't lost you..." The duchess whispered, giving him a small smile of her own.

"As am I...my tovarish..."

"Tovarish..." Astha hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Do you think we'll survive this?"

Abel sighed; choosing his words carefully. Neither of them knew for sure if they would survive. "The odds are against us but..." The crusnik smiled. "When has that ever stopped us?"

She chuckled weakly; knowing full well that he was avoiding giving her his real answer. Astha let it slide for now and decided it would be better to enjoy as many moments like this as she could. Who knew how many they might have left? "I suppose you're right, Abel. It never has."

"We'll get through this, Astha." He reassured her, taking one of her hands between his own and patting it softly. "Together. Alright?"

"Alright." The duchess smiled and gave him a firm nod. "I trust you."

"I can fix this, Astha. I'll make you all proud yet."

"Idiot. You've already made me proud." Astha kissed him gently and pulled back. "Proud to be your tovarish and even more than that."

He smiled broadly and kissed her back with a quiet sigh. "Thank you, Astha...I'm happy to hear that."

"Of course, Abel." She murmured before covering her mouth with one hand as she yawned. "That trip was exhausting..."

"Go rest, I'm sure Kate can show you to a spare bedroom."

The duchess shook her head and sighed. "I can't rest yet. The Professor might need my help with something."

"I'll help the Professor, Astha." He mumbled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're tired."

"So are you." The statement was blunt, considering the fact that she was merely pointing out the obvious.

The crusnik shook his head. "I'm fine..."

"Abel..." Her voice was sharp and unyielding, matching the look she gave him. "I know you're tired, and I'm not going to rest until you've rested as well."

It took a moment, but eventually Abel smiled and gave in. "Alright...you win this time, Astha. Let's get some sleep?"

Astha's expression became a tired smile and she nodded. "Yes, let's get some rest. Things will seem clearer later."

"Sounds like a plan..."

The words had just left Abel's lips when Kate's hologram suddenly appeared in front of them; startling the crusnik and the duchess nearly out of their skins. "Feeling tired, are we?" She asked; a kindly smile on her face.

Abel chuckled nervously in response. "Yes, well... Our trip here wasn't pleasant, Kate."

Kate's face grew serious and she nodded sympathetically. "I know. Would you two like to sleep in the same room or separate ones?"

"The same would be nice, Kate..." His blue eyes flickered to Astha, who remained silent. "It's been a rough day and I'm sure we both need the comfort..."

"Right. I'll show you to your room." The former nun gestured for Abel and Astha to get up; then proceeded to lead them out of the room. They went upstairs to the second floor, where Kate led them through two hallways before stopping at a room in the back of the mansion. She had previously prepared it for them and bade them both goodnight; deciding to leave them to their own devices until breakfast the next morning.

Once they were alone, Abel sighed and changed into a pair of pajamas that Kate had left there for him. He removed his glasses and his hair tie before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ah... I can't wait to rest." The words came out as a yawn while Astha changed into a nightgown that had been neatly folded and left sitting on the bed for her.

"Neither can I..." She sighed heavily.

Abel turned down the covers and got in bed, patting the space beside him with a tender smile. "It's been a long day."

Astha simply nodded and crawled in next to him. "Yes, it has." The bed was soft and felt good to both of them; despite how unfamiliar their over-all surroundings were.

He pulled the duchess close and kissed her forehead. Abel leaned his head back and rested it on the pillow; closing his eyes with an inaudible sigh. "But it's all going to work out..." He promised. "Just you wait and see."

The duchess smiled and pressed against him; grateful for the familiarity that his presence provided her so far from her home. She yawned again and allowed her eyes to finally sink closed. "I know it will, my tovarish." The words were lost on Abel, who was already fast asleep by the time she uttered them. Astha sank into unconsciousness shortly after.


	4. Back to the Beginning

**Author Note:** I apologize for not updating this in so long. I had a very long and very busy summer, and my college classes started up back in August. I'll attempt to be more regular with posting updates; but I can't promise anything.

* * *

Sleep, as it did for most people; both Terran and Methuselah alike, brought dreams. Fortunately for the Duchess of Kiev, the dreams she had were pleasant for the most part. Her mind drifted back to the day Abel had first admitted his feelings for her…

_Abel stood on the balcony of Astha's manor; overlooking the city of Byzantium as its lights illuminated the slowly darkening sky. It had only been two days since the attempted assassination of the Empress, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs had designated him to stay in the Empire for a few more days simply to make sure that things were stable politically. After all, neither side could afford another Armageddon. Astha, as his partner; and knowing that there was really no place else for the clumsy priest to stay, had kept him on as a guest in her home._

_"__I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Astha." He said, turning to face her as she walked out onto the balcony. "The AX—"_

_The duchess cut him off with a polite but dismissive wave of her hand as she leaned on the balcony railing, looking out over the city as well. "There's no need, priest." She murmured quietly. "I understand the situation. Besides, you're my partner as well as my guest. You're welcome to stay for as long as the Vatican needs you to be here."_

_"__W-well, uh, actually…" Abel sighed then, looking at her with a sheepish smile on his face. "There's another reason I stayed behind and sent Sister Esther back to Rome…"_

_"__Oh really?" Astha narrowed her yellow eyes in suspicion. Honestly, was it any wonder that she could never manage to figure this Terran out? "Care to explain what that reason is?"_

_The priest lowered his head, trying to avoid Astha's piercing gaze. "It's personal business…" He muttered. "That, uh, I wanted to discuss with you."_

_"__Personal business?" She quirked an eyebrow skeptically, tilting her head slightly to the side. What did he mean?_

_Abel sucked in a deep breath; squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before exhaling. "Astha…w-what do you think of me?"_

_The duchess paused, confused and surprised by the question. Did he want her to be honest? "I think you're an idiot and a constant pain in the neck, but you're somewhat clever and brave when you need to be...and I trust you as my partner. Why are you asking?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The priest merely sighed and shook his head. "N-nothing… I suppose it would be rather silly of me to say anything after that."_

_Astha could tell that there was more on his mind that he wanted to say. She knew he was trying to hide it. "Part of being someone's tovarish means that you're supposed to tell each other what's on your mind, pumpkin head." She growled, smacking the back of his skull with the palm of her hand. "So what is it?"_

_Abel winced at the blow and rubbed the back of his head; fidgeting a bit. His pale blue eyes drifted downwards once more, looking at the tops of his boots. "Well... I..." Abel took a deep breath and forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I have feelings for you, Astha...as more than a friend or partner." The words came in an embarrassed whisper, his voice trembling._

_She stared at him in shock, unsure of how to react. "You have...feelings for me, Abel?" The duchess shook her head and heaved a sigh. "Abel, it couldn't work. Even if I felt the same, I'm a noble of the Empire and you're a Terran from the Vatican!" Astha looked away from him. "I'm sorry, tovarish…"_

_Abel smiled weakly and nodded in resigned acceptance. "Yes well...I expected that answer. I suppose that's why I was so hesitant at first; I'm sorry for speaking out like an idiot again."_

_Astha sighed again and leaned against the balcony, refocusing her attention on the cityscape. She tried in vain to brush off the words as though they were nothing. It was bad enough that she had gotten attached to him enough to make him her partner, despite the fact that he was merely a short-lived human. He had confessed to her, so she gave in and confessed her own feelings as well. "It's fine, Abel. To be honest..." she blushed. "I have feelings for you too. But as I said, there are laws against it and we each have duties to perform."_

_The priest looked at her with a bit of shock. "You...have feelings for me too? But...I thought you were more into types like the Duke of Tigris. Strong, intelligent, good-looking… You know, not me." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

_She chuckled briefly. "Well, you really are an idiot; that much is true." The duchess turned to him and smiled. "But you have your own qualities that I like, and give yourself some credit. You can be quite handsome at times."_

_Abel blushed. "You think so...? W-well thank you, Astha..."_

_"It's a shame that you're a Terran, Abel... Not that I have anything against your race."_

_Abel chuckled and nodded. "I know...well what can we do but wait for the world to change, yes?" He smiled at her. "Maybe even in the lifetime of people like Esther and the Earl of Memphis..."_

_Astha turned again to look at him, a stony expression on her features. "Abel, at most, you have another fifty years if you're lucky and don't get yourself killed somehow. As a Methuselah, I still have at least another 300 years to live. The world doesn't change that quickly."_

_He sighed in defeat. "You're right, I suppose. With the amount of danger I put myself in, I probably only have a year at best before I'm dead...especially with the foe that we're fighting..."_

_Astha tilted her head and quietly echoed his words in the form of a question. "Only a year, Abel?"_

_The silver-haired priest chuckled grimly. "I have this feeling...call it a gut instinct. In a year or maybe less...I'll be gone." Abel smiled at her, the expression brittle and pained. "Something is going to happen that not even I can prevent and I don't think I'm strong enough to survive anymore... My luck is running out, Astha, but it's been a good run."_

_Astha growled again and grabbed hold of his vestments, yanking his taller frame downwards and bringing her face inches from his. "Idiot!" She shouted, fangs flashing in her mouth. "You're my partner! You really think I would let anything happen to you?! Stupid Terran... You can't leave me behind just yet!"_

_Abel sighed and cupped her cheek, indifferent to her outburst. "Astha, as you said yourself; we have our duties to perform. You can't look over me forever...but I am sorry. I'd never want to leave you behind without anyone. I know what it's like to be alone like you were..."_

_She leaned into his touch and sighed, calming down a bit. "You're right... I can't look after you forever, but I can try... You know what it's like, Abel?"_

_Abel nodded. "Yes...I've lost someone very close to me as well. I mourned for what seemed like an eternity...I suppose you could say the loss moved me to become a priest."_

_"Hmm. It seems like we have more in common than I thought..." The duchess smiled proudly. "I made the right choice by naming you my tovarish."_

_A smile formed on his features. "I'm honored as always to be your partner, Astha."'_

_Astha grinned a bit. "You'd better be, priest. The Duchess of Kiev doesn't make just anyone her partner." The duchess sighed. "Is it selfish of me to want to keep you in the Empire and not let you go back to Rome?"_

_Abel laughed. "I don't think it's selfish. I wouldn't mind the idea actually; it would certainly be a nice change of pace. But we have work to do, no matter the danger."_

_She nodded. "Yes, we do. At least we can have tonight, right?"_

_He smiled and gave a small nod. "Yes. We have tonight, Astha."_

It was noon the next day when Abel and Astha woke in the Professor's mansion, Kate having let them sleep in due to their exhaustion from their hasty trip to Albion. Both the Crusnik and the Methuselah had needed the rest; as well as the comfort that they were able to find together. The duchess was the first to wake. She sat up and looked around, initially confused by her unfamiliar surroundings before she remembered where they were. "How long did we sleep…?"

Abel groaned quietly in response before rubbing one hand across his face to clear the sleep from his eyes. "I'm...I'm not sure." He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced out the window; guessing that it was sometime in the afternoon judging by the amount of sunlight coming in.

Astha nodded and rose from the bed. She looked off to one side in thought for a second; then spoke again. "We should go see what the Professor needs to be done."

"Right," the Crusnik nodded and got out of bed as well. "Time to get up then..."

The duchess moved to walk around the bed, but stopped when she came to the shaft of sunlight that was streaming in from the window. It had taken a moment for her to register the fact that there was no sunlight barrier here; but thankfully she had yet to step in the patch of light. "Oh, I forgot..." Astha sighed and raised one of her hands, looking downward at her soft palm. Finally, she realized just how far from home she was. "The UV protection gel..." Could she really be of use to anyone here when she could not even walk outside during the day? Most of her activity would most likely be restricted to whatever there was that could be done within the walls of the Professor's home and after sunset. She liked nighttime, but when she was restricted to only that time of day, it angered and ashamed her.

"Oh, right…" Abel walked over to the window and closed the curtains before turning to Astha with an apologetic smile. "There. That should keep you safe for a bit."

She gave a small, quiet nod in response. "Yes, at least for a little while."

The Crusnik sighed gently before looking Astha directly in the eyes. "I'm going to try and find us transport back to the Empire." He said firmly. "The letter should reach the Earl soon. When it does, we'll need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. We don't have any time to waste."

"Alright, tovarish." The duchess returned his gaze evenly; a hint of worry showing in her yellow eyes. "Hopefully everything will go smoothly for you…"

"...Right." Abel chuckled nervously. "Heh, still nervous about all of this... This whole plan."

She smiled a bit, attempting to reassure him and ease his uncertainty. "I can see why you would be. Good luck, Abel."

"You're coming," He murmured with a warm smile, leaning forward to kiss Astha on the forehead. "That brings me luck."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks from the gentle kiss. "I certainly hope so." She whispered.

The pair dressed and cleaned up; then joined Kate and the Professor downstairs in the study. A light lunch had been prepared for them when they arrived, and Abel explained their current plan. They would wait for Queen Esther's letter to reach the Earl of Memphis so that their situation had been made known. He was the only one who might be able to help them with the aid of his grandmother, the Duchess of Moldova. The Crusnik reasoned that it would probably take a week at most for the letter to reach the Empire, and in the meantime, he intended to discreetly search for a way for he and Astha to travel back to Byzantium. The Professor and Kate agreed with this intended course of action and Abel set off for Londinium.

The Duchess of Kiev, on the other hand, was forced to stay behind due to it being daylight hours and her lack of UV protection gel. Although it was certainly not beyond his knowledge, the Professor did not have the resources needed to quickly produce a batch of the stuff for her. If they were leaving within the week, then there was no point. She would have to stay indoors while the sun was up and go out when it had set. Astha occupied her time with aiding the Professor with his research. He had been attempting to discover what had happened to some other former members of the AX. Their help might prove necessary in the future.

Abel returned from Londinium later in the day, clearly worn out from his scrambled attempts to find transportation to the Empire. He found Astha and the Professor conversing over tea in the study. Both of them looked up from their discussion when the Crusnik walked in.

"Did you have any luck, Abel?" Astha asked quietly, noting the tired expression on his face.

Abel shook his head and sat down next to Astha, across the desk from the Professor. "No… I couldn't find any ships that would take us to the Empire, or to Istvan at the very least." He sighed and picked up the china teapot; pouring tea into one of the spare cups for himself. Once again, he neglected to put in his usual thirteen sugars. "But we still have a few more days before we need to be on our way. We'll manage to find a way, Astha."

She took a sip of tea and nodded slowly. "I'm sure you're right."

"What have you and the Professor been up to while I was gone?"

William, who had been sucking on the stem of his pipe while Abel and Astha were talking, leaned forward in his chair and sighed. "We've been trying to contact a few other former members of the AX. I'm not certain, but their help may be needed if we're going to resolve all of this."

The Crusnik perked up a bit in interest, tilting his head slightly. "Did you find any of them?"

"I'm afraid we've had no such luck." The Professor shook his head, removing the pipe from his mouth. "The duchess and I intend to keep trying while you work on getting yourselves back to the Empire."

Abel nodded. "Right."

By the end of the week, Abel had finally managed to find a small airship headed to the Empire. It was primarily a cargo ship, but they had to take what they could get. Astha and the Professor had not yet managed to establish contact with any of the former AX agents. The Professor and Kate would keep trying their best to do so after Abel and Astha had safely returned to the Empire. They were to send a letter to Queen Esther once they were settled in; provided, of course, they encountered no problems.

They had boarded the airship early in the morning; now well into the afternoon and on their way back to the place where everything had fallen apart. It was now their duties to pick up the pieces and salvage any hope that the world had. Astha leaned back in her seat and sighed in relief, folding her hands in her lap. She was still apprehensive about returning to her home. Would she be considered a traitor? Would they be imprisoned and executed before they could even explain anything? All her hope rested entirely on the decision of the Earl of Memphis. "At least things are working out so far..."

"For the time being..." Abel pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Once we reach Byzantium, we need to find the Earl...and hope that we're not going to walk into a trap."

The duchess nodded. "If someone managed to intercept that letter, we're in trouble."

"Or if the Earl didn't trust Esther enough in this case..."

"Let's hope he believes her."

The Crusnik stayed silent and nodded, closing his eyes. He was just as worried as Astha was. Abel's eyes opened again when Astha took his hand and squeezed it.

"Whatever happens," She murmured. "I'm with you, Abel."

Abel smiled and returned the gentle squeeze. "I know, Astha. And I couldn't ask for a better partner."

Those words alone were enough to get her to smile. "To the end, tovarish."

To Abel and Astha, the journey to Byzantium felt like an eternity. In reality, however, it was only about a day. The ship landed in the Terran section of the city, and they met no opposition when disembarking from the hulking, metal craft. For the most part, it appeared that the streets were empty, although the sun had already set. Nights in the Empire were usually more active than the days; despite the sunlight barrier that surrounded Byzantium. Astha had a bad feeling about this.

"Well..." Abel mumbled, looking around at the deserted streets; occasionally patched with shadows cast by the glow of streetlamps. "Things seem rather calm considering the issues."

The duchess gave a silent nod. "Almost too calm..."

The Crusnik swallowed nervously, a thought slowly donning on him. "Astha...shouldn't it be more active at night?"

"Yes, it should." Astha's yellow eyes darted around and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I think this is a trap, tovarish..."

"I think you're right..." He whispered back. It would certainly explain the lack of activity. "We should run?"

"Yes."

Abel suddenly grabbed her hand and took off running. "Then let's go!"

"Do you even have any idea where you're going?!" She snapped, running alongside him. If this was in fact a trap, they needed to get away as quickly as possible. However, Astha was unsure of how long Abel could keep up a steady pace in his condition. He was still weak from his battle with the Contra Mundi when the Empress had been murdered.

"Not a clue!"

"At least tell me you know how to get to the Fortunas' mansion from here!"

Abel nodded, smiling a bit as they continued running. Behind them, they could hear the sound of men shouting and running after them. Yanceri guards that had laid the ambush. "Yup!"

"I thought you said you didn't know where you were going!"

"You asked if I had an idea! Not where I was going!"

"Then just shut up and run, tovarish!"

"I am!"

Abel panted, leaning with one arm against the trunk of a tree. They had lost the Yanceri a while ago, scrambling over the walls surrounding the Fortuna estate. It had been exhausting, but they had managed to escape.

"Are we safe? For now, at least?" Even Astha was breathing heavily. The long trip had worn her out; running for so long had made it even worse.

"I think so..."

"Good..." The duchess glanced around the garden. No one was in sight. "Hopefully the Earl of Memphis will be more hospitable."

The Crusnik was about to reply when something shot out of the bushes and knocked him to the ground. He let out a startled yelp when his back hit the earth and there was another person's body weight putting pressure on his chest. "H-huh?!"

Astha's eyes widened once she recognized the figure that had pinned Abel. "Earl of Memphis!"

The Earl paid her no heed, grabbing Abel's collar. "You bastard! I trusted you both! And what happens?! You kill the Empress and run!" Ion turned and pointed his scimitar at Astha. "And you helped him!"

She drew her spear, keeping it at the ready. However, Astha had no intention of fighting Ion if it could be avoided. "Earl! Abel wasn't the one who killed the Empress! It was the Contra Mundi!"

"That's what Esther's letter said...but..." The young earl hesitated; glancing from the duchess back down to Abel. "She trusts him and she'd give him the benefit of the doubt..." Finally, Ion sighed and sheathed his scimitar before standing up. "But...after everything you've done for me, then I can do the same."

The duchess eased her stance and sighed in relief, returning her weapon to its sling. "Thank you, Earl of Memphis. I was sure you'd understand."

Ion nodded, although he was still hesitant. "If you're telling the truth, then I owe you both that much."

Astha quickly returned the nod and glanced at Abel; who was currently getting to his feet. "What have the other nobles done concerning Her Majesty's death? Have they chosen someone to lead the Empire?"

"No... Not with what happened with the Duke Tigris. We've been holding off on choosing a new ruler..."

"I understand." Her words became hushed. "Is there somewhere more private we can speak? There's a lot that Abel and I have to share with you..."

"Um..." The earl thought for a moment. "We can go inside."

"That seems like our best option at the moment." Astha gestured for him to lead the way. She and Abel followed Ion closely. Even now, they had to be cautious.

It was only a short walk to the front doors of the mansion. Ion quickly ushered the pair inside and shut the doors. The auto-maids had thankfully been dismissed for the evening. "Alright... Grandmother is at the palace trying to keep the peace."

"I had assumed as much." The duchess sighed. "How is she taking Her Majesty's death?"

The young earl shook his head. "Not well at all... But she knew how much the Empire met to Her Majesty. So that's what she's focused on."

Astha looked at Abel; who simply bowed his head in response. "We know what you mean..." She reached over and rubbed the Crusnik's back in an attempt to console him. "Should we tell him, tovarish?"

"Tell me what?" Ion crossed his arms; his expression suspicious. "I'd like some answers for all the risk that I'm putting my family name in..."

Abel ignored him and nodded at the duchess. "We have to, Astha..."

She took a deep breath and nodded; turning her attention back to the earl. "Abel is Her Majesty's brother. He's the only one who could possibly take control of the Empire and prevent war with the Terrans."

The earl's expression went from one of doubt to one of shock. "H-He's..."

Astha nodded again.

Ion's jaw dropped. "S-So he's the only one that can take her Majesty's place...?"

"He's our best chance, Ion. Do you want another Armageddon?"

"N-No! Of course not..." He looked at the Crusnik again. It was easy to see that he was still having several misgivings about everything. After a moment, Ion sighed and nodded. "I'll help however I can. We'll need to tell Grandmother this news as well..."

"We'll need to clear the accusations against him first..." She paused and turned to her partner. "Abel? You haven't said a word..."

"...Hm?" Abel looked up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Oh sorry...just thinking is all."

Astha sighed. "You're still reluctant..."

"N-No...just trying to think of a way to clear my name."

"Hm..." The duchess tapped her lips in thought. "Was anyone else there when he...?"

The Crusnik shook his head. "No... It was me, Seth, and Cain..."

Astha tried to think. What they needed was proof. Proof that probably did not exist. "We need evidence, if there is any..."

"I'm sorry to say but, there's nothing that can help. At least...not that I know of."

Yellow eyes moved hopefully to Ion. "Earl, any ideas?"

"Um..." The earl crossed his arms and thought for a few minutes.

"If you and the Duchess of Moldova said that he was innocent, would that be enough to clear his name?"

"Well yes, but... Will she even believe you?"

"That's the issue..." She sighed heavily. "Right now, I'm currently considered a traitor to the Empire..."

"W-Well..." Ion stammered. "Not _everyone_ knows about the accusations against you both..."

"How many do?" That was the question.

"Only Grandmother, and Baybars. And yourself..."

Astha smiled faintly in relief. That saved them the time of trying to prove their innocence to the entire Imperial Council. All they would have to do is reveal Abel's legitimacy to the throne. "Then all we have to do is convince your grandmother and Baybars."

"Baybars will take grandmother's word...but...does she know about Abel's background?"

The duchess shook her head. "I'm not sure..."

Both of the Methuselah turned when Abel spoke up. "She knows... Seth told her a long time ago..."

She could hear the sadness in his voice when he mentioned the Empress's name. "Do you think she'll believe us, Abel?"

"Maybe?" He scratched the back of his head and looked blankly at the floor. "I'm not sure how much about me she told the duchess."

Astha rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired. "And this is our only chance..."

The Crusnik nodded quietly. "Yes..."

She sighed. "If we fail..." The duchess trailed off and shook her head. None of them wanted to think about the consequences. Failure would mean disaster not only for them, but for the Empire and perhaps even the rest of the world as well.

"We can't fail."

"You're right." Astha nodded purposefully. "Whatever happens, we've got to try."

Ion spoke. "And I'll help too"

"Thank you, Earl." There was relief in her voice. Ion was their only hope at the moment. "We're going to need it, and you're risking a lot."

The earl's gaze was far off; he was thinking of Queen Esther. The two had grown close during the time they spent together in Carthage as well as in the Empire. "If it means peace once more...I'm willing to risk it."

"With any luck, that's exactly what will happen." Astha smiled gently. She could guess who Ion was thinking of.

"Then we shouldn't waste time. We need to speak with the Duchess of Moldova…" No sooner had the words left Abel's lips when another figure in the doorway caught his attention. He gulped nervously. "Um..."

Ion and Astha glanced at him and then at each other, confused. What was Abel staring at? The earl turned to follow the Crusnik's gaze and paled visibly. "Uh-oh…"

Astha turned as well and stiffened. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was. "D-Duchess of Moldova..."

"Well, well..." Mirka's usually soft gaze was hard as it traveled from her grandson to Abel and Astha. "What do we have here?"

Astha stood, nearly leaping out of her chair. "It's not what you think, Duchess of Moldova! We can explain everything!"

"Better make it quick, Astharoshe Asran..." The elder duchess's eyes narrowed and she stepped into the room. "Before I summon Baybars and his men."

"We're here to clear Abel's name. The Contra Mundi was the one responsible for Her Majesty's death!" She sighed. "Please, Duchess, Abel is Her Majesty's brother. He's the only one who could bring stability to the Empire and prevent war with the Terrans!" Astha was frantic. They could not fail.

"If you recall, Astha," Mirka's voice was cold. She needed more convincing than that. "Abel isn't the only brother she had. So what makes you think I'll believe anything? They could have worked together or...something..." The last few words were hesitant and uncertain; the Duchess of Moldova was exhausted and grief-stricken. She and the Empress had been close friends. "I just...I want answers..."

The Duchess of Kiev looked at Abel, silently pleading for help. "Tovarish...?"

"I'm sorry, Duchess..." The Crusnik stood as well, bowing his head towards Mirka. "I was too late to save her. Before I knew it, Cain was already holding her head." He choked back a sob. "But not after almost killing me too..."

Astha nodded as if to confirm his words. "He managed to make it to my estate, almost bleeding to death. Duchess, he's not the one who murdered her."

Mirka remained silent for several long moments. Astha wondered if she was going to call Baybars on them after all. Finally, the Duchess of Moldova sniffled and wiped her eyes with a kerchief. "What...What do you need of me?"

A small sigh of relief escaped from Astha's lips. She heard Abel and Ion echo it as well. "We need to get the Empire back in order. If putting Abel on the throne is what it takes..."

"It very well might be..." The Duchess of Moldova nodded.

"We'll avenge her, Duchess," Astha murmured reassuringly. "But the important thing right now is the stability of the Empire and to prevent war with the Terrans."

"I know...it's what she would have wanted."

"Where do we start, Duchess?"

"I don't know..." Mirka shook her head. "We've never had to elect a new ruler..."

"You're right... Perhaps the first thing we should do is announce him to the nobles?"

The Duchess of Moldova nodded a bit. "I suppose so. But how are we supposed to prove that he's connected to Her Majesty?"

"I... I'm not sure…" Astha glanced at Abel once more; hoping that the Crusnik had an idea.

Abel shook his head. "I have no clue..."

She groaned in frustration. They had been so close to figuring something out. "Then we're back where we started." There had to be some way to make things work. The other nobles only knew Abel as the Vatican priest. There was nothing to tie him to Seth. Unless… "Wait... I think I have an idea."

The Crusnik looked at his partner skeptically. "I'm all ears..."

Mirka nodded. "As are we all."

"Abel, do you remember when Her Majesty unofficially appointed you as the Duke of Baku so that you wouldn't have to be disguised as my servant whenever you visited the Empire?" He nodded briefly and Astha continued with her train of thought. "If we're electing a new ruler, and the three of us supported you, would it really be so hard to convince the other nobles as well?"

"I..." He blinked as the idea sunk in. "That might actually work."

Astha's focus moved to Mirka and Ion. "What do you think, Duchess? Earl?"

Ion thought for a moment before nodding. The idea made sense enough to him, and it was simple enough to work. "I'd be willing to support him…" He looked at the Duchess of Moldova. "Grandmother?"

"Please, Duchess of Moldova..." Astha pleaded. The final decision rested with Mirka. Even if Ion supported them, his word would hardly matter if the Duchess of Moldova did not do the same.

Mirka hesitated, but finally agreed. "...I'll support him. But I hope you two know what you're doing..."

"Thank you, duchess." Astha's shoulders slumped in relief. There was a chance of this working now. "I hope we're right..."


End file.
